Crist
A cruel and vile species of megalomaniacal hedonists, butchers and storm-touched who once willingly sided with the Fallen during the war in heaven, they are a species defined by a single all consuming trait. The hunger to dominate. This predatious nature is held true to form both within and without as without, pirate raids conducted with lightning speed and deadly precision reap a bounty of slaves and treasures across hundreds of hunting grounds, and within intercene wars for dominance and control are waged secretly amongst those in power, ever trying to climb the bloody steps of the societal heirarchy over the blooded bodies of their fallen adversaries. From the over industralized world of Chis and its many slaved satelites, this civilization of pirates and barbarians thrives in a foul twilight of a sickly nebula of stars, hiding away their depravity from the galaxy at large so that none my discover the black heart at the centre of their twisted empire of pain. Cec'sualel - Honour Bound Marshal Raq'imaen - The Loathing A spiteful and malicious man of cruel and savage predilections, he is known for his blunt and often brutal preferences with his enemies and allies, often prefering direct tactics of unrelenting and murderous attrition over the more artful strategy of his peers. He thrives on the breaking of his enemies, the shattering of their bastions and the crushing of their spirits. Marshal Co'lenyc - The Trickster A cunning and duplicitous man of infinite layers and intrigue, he is known to all for his endless plots and schemes, weaving his desires into the mechanations of those around him without their knowing and pushing them towards goals which invariably betray them and result in their submission to his will. For this reason he has garnered great respect and loathing from his allies who value his abilities, but loath his manipulations. The Plan Raq'imaen is not a clever man, but for my ambitions to flourish, he must not only be eliminated, but his powerful warriors must be absorbed into my warband. I have goaded him into direct action, as paultry a matter as it was to do so, by continually offering him insult in the form of usurping his prizes on the eve of victory. On countless worlds my cabals have swooped in like raptors to claim the slaves and riches from beneath his heavy blood soaked hand and have taken great effort to erect totems to their own superiority. As ignorant a creature as i imagined, he has responded by personally attacking my fortress, which he found surreptitiously unguarded as my men were off celebrating their newest victory and the prizing of a powerful new Corsair to our fleet by the High Marshal. Unfortunately for him, my Honour Guard and the bulk of my forces were in fact present, hidden away as they were aboard the very Corsair that spurned Raq'imaen into action, when the fool had entered into the labyrinthian halls of my bastion, my men sprung into action, assaulting my own fortress from without as my Honour Guard attacked from within. The beast was cornered, taking cover behind the dead and dying of his men until finally broken, i took him prisoner and began the second stage of my plan. Over the next week i allowed my Cheif Pariah to torture and mutilate the animal, exsanguinating him and utterly defiling his body and sexual organs. but never killing. After the week was done i offered the weaklings warband a chance to regain their honour and their lost Marshal in the form of an exchange, one of their primal hunting worlds, a watery thing of pungent swamps and vast oceanic depths, understanding the offer as the insult it was intended to be, the fools still took the bait, and within the hour i personally took Raq'imaen on my personal sloop, bound to a spike of obsidian, and deposited him, broken, bloody and unclean in the great square for all to see. A generous and benevolent being that i am, i allowed Raq'imaens warband a full solar day to remove their presence from the world, affording them all the time they required to empty their warehouses and secret caches while under the watchful gaze of my most trust men. When the affair was completed i ordered my men to prepare a grand spectacle of celebration for our new acquisition, a great feast and festival where the natives would be invited to bask in the glory of my generosity and magnificence. When all was prepared i arrived with Sah'anel, my most trusted pawn, and began the celebrations in earnest from the reserved elevation of my sloop, and that was when, my most 'devious' of enemies sprung their counter move, just as i planned. From hidden fortifications, Raq'imaens men sprung forth, launching an assault on the celebrations as they flooded mainland, setting off demolition charges which had begun the slow and eventual consumption of the land mass by the seas. Their goal was obvious as they attempted to assault me directly upon my craft, expecting me an easy meal for capture but finding only excrutiating death, meanwhile as planned traitor elements of my own ranks, apparently tired of my endless self agrandizement and artistry began to attack my own fortress from within, opening the doors to the onslaught as my holdings one by one were taken. Everything was moving according to my plans, and as such, i escaped capture just as things looked their darkest by using one of my prized treasures, the Navitrix, a small circular medallion i had acquired centuries earlier which linked directly to the portal system, and opened a rift to High Marshal Cal'hrokn's own palace city. Biology and Appearance Physiology Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture The Twelve Sects Golden Rose Bleeding Skies The Spectacle A massive event which Government Religion The Bloody Path Social Status Crist Heirarchy Lord High Marshal - Supreme Crist leader, commanding all Sects : Lords Court - Trust High Marshals and Cult leaders who serve as council to the Lord High Marhsal : High Marsal - Sect leaders, composed of several Warbands :: High Court - Trust Marshals and Cult member who serve as council to the High Marshal :: Marshal - Warband leaders, composed of several Cabals ::: Rival - Cabal leaders, composed of several Warriors :::: Warrior - Free warrior citizens which form the bulk of Crist society ::::: Gladiator - powerful slaves that have shown promise in bloodshed and have been sponsored to earn their freedom in the arenas :::::: Slave - captured lifeforms or outcast Crist who serve as the fundamental fuel of Crist society Cults Cult of Silence : Masked - silent assassins and infiltrators who have perfected the art of combat as well as their physical forms to become living statues skilled in torture combat designed to incapacitate rather than kill : Hunters - highly trained warriors who have chosen to perfect the act of slaughter and torturous brutality to a degree that it surpasses all concepts and becomes and artform unto intself Cult of Blood : Pariah - warriors who prefer the art of sculpting tissue over combat, earning them equal amounts of loathing as well as respect for their ability to perfect the already deadly physicality of a Crist warrior : Unbroken - warriors who have given themselves to the Pariah and have been remade into living weapons, often giving them seemingly unnatural abilities and endurance Cult of the Coven : Witchs - powerful psionic warriors who sacrifice aspects of their physical body for spiritual empowerment, giving them the power to dominate minds and shape reality : Chosen - psionic warriors who have surrendered their physical forms to Daemons of The Veil in pacts of power in order to gain egress into The Veil while allowing the Daemon control of their bodies Weeping Cult : Beastmasters - isolationist warriors who prefer the esoteric art of animal capture and taming, transforming captured creatures into warrior beasts : Slavermasters - warriors who prefer the fundamental art of slave training and torture, who exist to break the strongest of wills and either turn slaves into future gladiators, or cattle to be sacrificed willingly Diet Technology Leash - Bolas like weapons used to incapcitate and capture victims through a nervous system overload, after which the Leash charges and draws the capture victim towards a Cage Cage - Economy Hunting Ground Titles Slaves Military Raider Assault Craft Language History Origin The Uplifting The Mantle of Dominion Expansion The War in Heaven The Harrowing The Great Betrayl The Retreat Notable Figures Worlds Trivia dark_eldar__archon_3_by_beckjann-d6ov6vs.jpg dark_eldar__darting_swiftly_by_beckjann-d5kbnto.jpg dark_eldar__i__ll_burn_it_all_by_beckjann-d49u7cy.jpg dark_eldar__kabal_of_the_white_flame_by_beckjann-d55zt4p.jpg dark_eldar_imcubi_by_beckjann-d3ap42q.jpg